Dragon Ball FF: A Saiyan's Awakening
by undeadhord
Summary: This is a story about a Saiyan that no one will have heard of. Ever. Because he lived in my head. Until you read this story. This story is my first so please enjoy and bookmark! Please no hating btw. Will try to upload every Saturday :). I designed him in Xenoverse so check the pic to see what he looks like.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Prior to the Cell Games, in a world where the timeline is severely messed up, The Z Warriors detected a strange and powerful energy heading towards Earth. Vegeta and Goku decided that they would both investigate what the power is.

A lone Saiyan sat in a space pod hurtling towards the last known location of another group of Saiyans. Suddenly, there was an engine failure, which awoke the Saiyan. He knew he couldn't do anything in his current state. As he hurtled towards Earth, he smirked. Earth would make space for a new warrior. If it didn't he would make his own. This was the beginning for the Saiyan Sairo, fate would decide whether it's for the better or for worse…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Sairo stared into the sky whilst lying down, with a piece of wheat in his mouth ('to be like those slack jawed yokels in the west' he told himself). He didn't have a real home since he landed 3 days ago, and his saiyan armour was already a little dirty, to his distaste. Sairo was a man who liked his appearance to be sharp, exactly like his battle skills. A motor rumbled in the distance, blasting pop songs as it came closer. Sairo sighed. He heard the engine cut near his location and footsteps heading towards him.

"Hey, this is Vortex territory! What the hell are you doing here? And what's with the ridiculous getup? Going to some NERD convention?" One of the gang members said to Sairo. The other members erupted into laughter. Sairo sighed. He replied in an icy voice,

"Haven't you got anything better to do except for messing with people you shouldn't?" The man who spoke earlier, who seemed to be the gang leader, simply laughed and said,

"Oh you think you're such a smarty huh? Can you do maths? Do you really think you can beat us? You vs 10 others?" Sairo took some time before he got up and grumbled about how he lost precious relaxation time. He then simply replied to the earlier question,

"Try me." The leader beckoned for the others to bring out their weapons and attack straightaway. Sairo just stood there, cross-armed and laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell to the floor clutching his sides from the pain of laughter. As one of the gang members were about to strike him he vanished. Sairo reappeared and roundhouse kicked each one of the thugs into each other without breaking a sweat and ended in a crouching position. He looked up to see what the outcome was. Most of them formed a perfect circle in a bowing position but others were more crooked (in the sense that their necks were snapped). Sairo sighed. 'I'm out of touch', he said to himself. He went over to the gang's van, lifted it using just his hand, and threw it into the gang circle. He then proceeded to shoot a finger beam into the engine. After a few moments the van blew up, taking the rest of the gang members that weren't dead already. Sairo sighed. There was a big hole in the ground where he was previously lying. It was the best spot in this place as well. The sea wasn't too far off, providing a beautiful view. Sairo had an idea. The cliff edge thankfully had a beach at the bottom. Sairo went to the edge of the cliff and placed a finger on the ground. He started to float upwards, but not too far. He concentrated his Ki into a sword like beam. Sairo swiftly flew in a large arc shape around the crater whilst keeping his finger firmly placed in the ground. When he was done he slammed a drop kick into the sectioned land so that it forced its way into the ground. He kept on doing this until the section was level with the beach below, which slightly rose from the method of levelling off. He then started to dig his way through one of the walls until it formed a cosy enough cave. This'll do for now, he thought to himself. After all, it would serve him well for what the future held for him…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sairo continuously shot finger beams into the sky, carving out various images in the clouds. Many passers-by stopped to see who was shooting the sky to form graceful designs. Each one was met with the same question, and each one replied negatively. Each one also took a chop to the neck. One with such strength their heads were dismembered. Every so often Sairo would proceed to throw these bodies into the ocean with great force. Sairo then laid down again and thought about how he would satisfy his hunger. He did collect some of the money from the people and did manage to find some spare clothing that fitted him perfectly, but he preferred to hunt rather than interact. He did however keep the spoils of, what he thought of as, his game. From time to time he did find food, but it wasn't enough to keep him going for however long it took to find the man he was looking for. He picked up his scouter, which was slightly damaged from the crash landing to scan the area. His scouter suddenly exploded and singed his ear. Either his scouter was damaged more than he thought, or something big was coming. But how was that possible? This planet was full of weaklings, even if the previous takeover mission by Kakarot was a fail (Sairo however preferred to keep this planet as it is). He waited impatiently for whatever was supposed to be coming.

"Who are you?" Sairo span to see where the voice came from. There were two muscular men, one wearing a training gi and the other wearing a sort of armour. Sairo stared wide eyed at the man in the armour. "A-are you the Saiyan prince Vegeta?" The man replied,

"So you recognize me. You look like a Saiyan." Sairo kneeled in front of Vegeta and shakily confirmed what Vegeta had said.

"Wow another Saiyan?! We keep on finding more, like Trunks!" Said the man in the gi. "My name is Goku, but you never said yours, so what is it?" Sairo, after asking permission from Prince Vegeta, rose and replied to the question. Then he asked his question. "Do you know about the Saiyan Raditz? I've been tracking his recent locations and it came to around here, but I can't track his pod." Goku eyed Vegeta, then looked back at Sairo.

"Raditz is my brother." Sairo stared wide eyed and pointed out that Goku must be Kakarot. Goku nodded and said "I killed my brother a long time ago, when he tried to destroy this planet. His pod can't be tracked because my son destroyed it." Sairo looked down. Raditz was a good companion of Sairo, one of two people who stood by him when the Tuffles raided his hometown. Sairo looked back up, his black aura becoming visible until it swallowed him in rage. He gritted his teeth, flew back and screamed in vicious fury,

"How… HOW COULD YOU?! HE WAS YOUR OWN BROTHER, BUT IT SEEMS TO ME HE'S MORE MY BROTHER THEN YOURS!" Sairo let loose a barrage of Ki blasts towards Goku and Vegeta. "Vegeta this is between me and Kakarot. There is no need for you to get harmed." Vegeta scoffed and said in a proud voice,

"You couldn't harm me even if you fought me at full power, but I'll step out just this once seeing as this is a fellow Saiyan's request." Sairo nodded and focused his attention on Goku. Goku seemed ready to fight, so Sairo flew swiftly towards Goku, fist raised. Sairo released a swift flurry of punches on Goku, who blocked each one successively but with lots of effort being put into each one. Sairo, being a hardened warrior, noticed Goku putting that extra effort. He slowed his punches to make sure each one was more power based. Sairo suddenly leaned back and heeled Goku's waist, temporarily crippling him. Sairo took the window of advantage and pulled of a skill of his own. He kneed Goku in the stomach and then launched him into the air. He quickly followed up the launch with rapid punches and kicks. Sairo then flew quickly above Goku and slammed him down, then quickly went to the ground where Goku should land. Sairo smirked as his arm started to glow his black aura.

"Devastation Gauntlet!" he screamed before punching Goku with his Ki-powered arm. A large flash appeared on contact which nearly blinded Vegeta, making him quickly cover his eyes. Upon opening his eyes again, he saw Goku lying on the floor and Sairo with his back turned towards him. Vegeta couldn't resist smiling. This Saiyan was strong, but he was wrong if he thought the fight was over.

"Saiyan, you have much strength, tell me do you train yourself?" Vegeta asked. Sairo looked over at Vegeta and nodded. He said,

"Do you know of the legend of the Super Saiyan? What am I saying, of course you do. Only the strongest Saiyan can become such, and I intend on being that Saiyan! No one will ever look down at me for they will fear my power!" Vegeta simply looked at the Saiyan before him. He had enough strength to become a Super Saiyan, but he hasn't found the spark that would transform him. Suddenly, Sairo was launched away from his standing spot from a kick to the back. Despite being startled, Sairo managed to quickly regain his footing. He looked to see what would have flung him. He saw Goku just standing there as if nothing major has just happened. Sairo stood motionless. He thought his attacks would nearly destroy Goku for sure, but it seems nothing happened.

"You're pretty tough!" Goku said excitedly, "No wonder you try to be Super Saiyan; you were right to say you could be one!" Sairo simply nodded at the compliments, still a bit shaky from what just happened. "But not everyone would bow to you, because I'm far stronger than this." At those words Goku suddenly transformed into his Super Saiyan form. Sairo became slightly shakier at what he just witnessed. "And I'm about to teach you the error of your ways." Goku sped behind Sairo in a blinding instant and launched him forward. Goku flew in front of Sairo and punched Sairo in the opposite direction. Up, down, left right, Goku kept hitting Sairo in different directions to tire him out before smashing him into the ground. Sairo was dazed from the multiple powerful attacks, borderline unconscious. Goku landed in front of Sairo and reverted into his normal state. Vegeta walked over to Sairo and came into his view. Vegeta lifted Sairo by his neck.

"You have a large problem." Vegeta finally said. "You underestimate your foes and let your guard down, which let you be beaten by Kakarot." Vegeta pulled Sairo closer to his face before saying his final words, "Just. Like. Raditz." Before Sairo could react Vegeta punched Sairo's head, making him fall to the ground. Before everything he saw became black, he heard Vegeta say, "Such a shame, he seemed to be a strong person; looks like I was wrong."

* * *

Yes, this chapter is much longer, expect much much more content as chapters come. Please like and review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Sairo gained consciousness and awoke in a hospital, with no recollection of anything that had happened beforehand. He didn't remember anything about his life at all. A doctor entered his room and spotted that Sairo had awoken.

"Ah, good. The patient is awake." He said. "Results show that you took severe damage to the head. Just a little more force and you would've been killed. It would take a master of a sorts to keep you alive like this, or just pure luck." Sairo nodded slightly. The doctor disproved of this. "Now you're still very weak, so don't make any sudden moves or anything that would give lots of pressure upon your body." He explained. "However 30 minutes in a healing chamber should do you fine." The doctor fixed a breathing mask onto Sairo whilst leaving other cables still on. He pressed a button on a panel next to Sairo's bed. Immediately the bed was encased in a glass tube and started to fill with a green liquid. This worried Sairo but the doctor stated that he would be fine and just needed to relax and rest. Sairo closed his eyes and tried to think about what happened prior to this. He knew his name, but little else. After 30 minutes the doctor pressed a different button to make the water disappear and the case open. The doctor removed the extra monitors and cables and helped Sairo onto his feet. "I'm Dr. Williams, head of this military hospital. You're the new recruit right? I have medical logs on you since we rescued you. Someone informed us of your location so we went right away. When we saw you, you were wearing some sort of armour, but there's nothing else to it. Commander Stark will inform you on what you have to do next, he is in Zone 1A. Just take a left from here and follow the signs." Sairo nodded and said his thanks. He also directed Sairo to his new uniform. After Sairo dressed, he proceeded down the corridor and followed the signs. Sairo wondered how he ended up here, and how he got muddled up in all this. Before he knew it he was in front of the commander. He saluted the commander, unsure why he did so. The commander grinned.

"So, you know your manners huh? Lucky us, it's rare we see people like you. But you're not an ordinary person are you? You're one of our super soldiers gone right!" He said with a powerful voice. "For now all I need you to do is head up to your new quarters and acquaint yourself with this woman, your assigned partner." He handed Sairo a piece of folded paper. "Well, when I say partner, she'd be more comfortable being in charge." The commander laughed. "You are dismissed." Sairo saluted and left. He unfolded and examined the paper. There was an image of a beautiful woman with dark blue hair who gave a cold stare. The paper gave many interesting details, such as 'Her first kill was when she was 9,' and 'She once destroyed an entire squad by herself using a pitchfork and weapons she stole off their bodies.' Great, he thought. The girl's name was Storme, which, in Sairo's head, kind of represented how quickly she killed people. When Sairo arrived at his quarters he was met with a party. There were people dancing and drinking. There were guys trying to make a move on female soldiers, all of which seemed to be failing. Then there was a woman by her lonesome, who simply stood against a wall with her eyes closed. The dark blue hair matched the description of who Sairo was looking for (seeing as she's the only person who had dark blue hair). A soldier saw Sairo eyeing Storme so he beckoned some others to follow him to Sairo.

"Hey, you trying to make a move on Storme? Trust me that's not a good idea." The soldier said. Sairo explained what was going on to the soldiers, and they started laughing. "Well, Storme's the kind of person that works by themselves, most troops don't last a month, but with your behaviour you won't even last a week!" The other guys roared with laughter before leaving. Sairo sighed. He felt even more disheartened than before. After steeling himself he went to meet his partner. Or his battle leader. Or his hell on Earth. He approached Storme and coughed to get her attention. She slowly lifted her head and gave that cold stare that was in the dossier he was given.

"Who are you?" She hissed in a voice designed to make Gods cry. Sairo explained who he was and what was going on. Storme grumbled and said, "So you're the supposed super soldier then? Heh, should be fun to see you fight. Or at least how long you last in battle. Tell you what, I'll see you tomorrow during our mission briefing and we'll see how you handle guns." Sairo nodded, but saw something in her eye. It seemed she was hiding something. "What are you staring at?" She fiercely asked. Sairo snapped back into reality and excused himself. The soldiers from before confronted him again. The soldier that spoke before asked Sairo how things went. Sairo explained what had happened word for word. The soldiers looked confused.

"Huh, didn't expect this to happen; normally she'd grab you by your collar, talk crap about you, explain her role as your 'superior' and then throw you to the ground. I don't know what happened here. Either she's tired or she sees something in you. Well, my name is Luut and it seems we're in the same squad." Luut thrust his arm out. "Pleasure to meet you." Sairo shook Luut's hand and they all packed up the party items. Night fell and the squad were all falling asleep, but Sairo was listening in to Luut's conversation with some other soldiers.

"Hey you know the new guy is the super soldier right?" whispered a soldier

"I've heard about him, he's supposed to have inhuman strength and speed. He's said to be the best!" Stated another soldier. Then Luut said, "Well I've heard that this soldier is a Sa-"

"Will you guys SHUT UP!" screamed Storme. "Some of us are TRYING to sleep!" Everyone silenced themselves and no more sound came from the night. Sairo wondered about what they were saying. Was he really capable of what they mentioned? Maybe they spoke of someone else. The commander did say that Sairo was only one of many super soldiers. Sairo just decided to sleep and not think about anything until tomorrow.

* * *

And there we go, chapter 3. Thanks to all who took the time to read my story up to this point, and see you on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Sairo awoke from the alarm. He checked the time, 6:00 am. He rose and saw everyone else hastily doing their beds. Sairo guessed he was expected to do the same and quickly made his bed. A few minutes later Commander Stark entered the chamber and everyone saluted.

"I know that all of you know what to expect at 9 am, so don't be late or you will score an immediate fail." Everyone nodded and saluted again as Stark left. As everyone was getting ready Sairo thought about what just happened. What was going to happen? He should probably ask Luut about it. He looked for Luut but it seemed he and his friends have already left. Storme? But maybe she would scold Sairo. He remembered what Luut had said. Maybe he had a chance without suffering early scars. Sairo walked over to Storme, who was sharpening her machete's blade somewhat roughly.

"Um, Storme? Could I get some info on what's going on?" Storme looked up. She looked clearly annoyed, but she answered anyway.

"Well, we have a test to go through before we initiate this vital mission. It just tests your strength and whatnot." She smirked. "Of course I don't have to go through with the test; I'm too good, but I want to see what the person I'm assigned to can do." She got up and was about to leave when she said, "Don't disappoint me." Sairo just stood there, unsure what happened. Eventually he left, thinking about what had happened. His partner seemed eager to see what his skills were and yet her bio would have hinted towards other reactions. Sairo dismissed on all thoughts and just focused on training himself to prepare. He told himself not to train too hard though; he would need as much energy as he could you. He did various different training activities: weightlifting, rifle shooting, treadmill running and ended with eating, because training could build up an appetite. Eventually the time for testing had arrived and the entire squad were prepared for the test. Sairo kept an eye out for Luut and Storme. Sairo could already predict Storme's outcome but it interested Sairo to see how see fought. Luut was taller and more muscular than Sairo so he expected to see a lot of melee related damage. The first person to take the test was a soldier that was about the same height as Sairo but a lot less muscular. The arena in question was in a dome shape with lots of cover for people who preferred guns. The dome arena was seen through the viewing stands that circled it. Sairo stepped forward to watch what would happen. A beep was given and the soldier rushed for cover (Sairo rightly assumed the beep signalled the start of the test). He had picked an assault rifle and seemed to know what he was doing. The arena flooded with cyborgs that didn't seem like much of a challenge for this competitor. He swiftly took down multiple with quick sprays of laser beams from the gun and would quickly charged his weapon between each shot. After some time the test was over for this soldier, who passed the test and was in for the mission. Then it was Luut's turn. He emerged with two laser arm guns, to Sairo's surprise. When the beep went, Luut ran straight for where the cyborgs were coming from and took cover close to their position. He mercilessly shot each one down, only stopping for recharging. A cyborg managed to get behind Luut and nearly shoot him. However Luut, sensing that something was behind him, quickly grabbed the cyborg by its head and smashed it into the ground. Luut passed as well. A few more soldiers also passed, but three so far had failed: one was shot in the back, one overheated her gun far too many times and the last hit himself with his own weapon somehow. Then it was Storme's turn, who entered with glee. Her weapons of choice were a machete and a laser pistol. As soon as the beep went Storme rushed over to the right side of the arena, right against the wall. The cyborgs took aim and started firing, but Storme quickly ran close to the wall, closing the gap between her and the cyborgs. As soon as she was close enough she slid in between one of the cyborgs legs with her machete outstretched to slice it in two. She sprang up and sliced another cyborg's head off whilst shooting another three consecutively. She lashed out against another behind her and hit it with the stub of her gun, then sliced at its chest, completely cutting its internal wiring. One by one they hit the ground (except for consecutive kills), then for the final one she sprinted up the barricades and jumped above the last cyborg. She brought the machete down right in the centre of the cyborg. She rose from her crouched position and walked away from the scene. She passed. Clearly. Sairo went last, the anticipation killing him. He entered the ring with a laser rifle and his gritty determination to not look like much of a fool, whether or not he passed. When he was in the field the doors on the other side opened but only one enemy entered the ring. Sairo narrowed his eyes. This may be easier than he thought. May be. The speakers came on with the voice of Stark.

"Ok, for this last participant we will have a super soldier fighting a super soldier, just to make things fair. Whether or not participants die is not my choice, but of those being tested in this round. Commence the test." Sairo certainly wasn't expecting this. He didn't know the strength of these super soldiers. What could be enhanced, speed? Accuracy? Lifespan? Beep. Sairo wasn't ready to hear that noise, so a few lasers went in his direction. He quickly dove for the nearest point of cover and got his weapon ready. He pointed his gun over his cover and started firing away, not knowing what he was hitting. He peeked over his cover. His opponent was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to move cover when suddenly shots came from above. Sairo narrowly dodged the shots and ran whilst observing his opponent. He was wearing battle armour and a helmet, and he had an arm gun. Sairo fired back, but all shots were dodged. It just occurred to Sairo that his opponent was flying, but how? He had no jet pack or anything. Sairo kept on running as the lasers rained down on him. Storme was watching and was taken aback. Sairo's stamina and speed exceeded all soldiers chosen to participate in the test. She knew why. She overheard Dr. Williams talking about him,

"He's a Saiyan, commander. He will be a most valuable ally, but first we need to make him… forget about certain things. He may find out about his origin, but it won't be until he owes us his life!" Storme stared at Sairo, then she shook her head. Why did she care so much for anyway? He's just another soldier and a valuable addition to the cause. Well, her cause anyway.

"Storme? What's going on, you look softened. Is the new kid getting to you?" Storme was startled and turned to see Luut. She was quickly frustrated with him.

"I'll have you know I don't care at all about him; he's just a burden waiting to die." She snapped. Then she relaxed and smiled. "And once again I'll be free of distractions." Luut tutted.

"As cold as ever." He stated with a smirk before going back to his friends. Storme looked back to see what was going on. Sairo was taking swooping attacks from the other soldier, but Sairo still managed to keep his ground. Sairo eventually had enough, and dropped his gun. If he was going to lose, he was going to see if he had any of his own super strength. When the opponent swooped down, Sairo held his two hand together and smashed them upwards into the other soldier's face. The soldier flew upwards, then fell back down without making a single sound, except for the thud of his land. Sairo checked on the soldier; he was either dead or unconscious. Sairo had passed. After a speech given by the Commander everyone proceeded to return to their quarters. Sairo started walking back when he heard Luut's voice,

"Hey, you're not going to walk back without us are you?" Sairo turned around and met Luut and his friends with a smirk when he realised something; Luut was bigger and more muscular than Sairo, but Sairo was the stronger one between them. He said,

"Yeah sure, I got time for that." Sairo saw Storme beckoning him over. "Hang on a sec, Storme's calling." The men cooed, which caught Sairo sharply. "I dare you to do that again." He said. "You know what I can do." They laughed, some apologizing, before leaving Sairo to speak with Storme.

"I'm somewhat impressed; a very hard feat to accomplish." She stated. Then she sharply poked Sairo in the chest. "But don't think you can outclass me, I lead you follow." Sairo chuckled and exclaimed,

"Yes ma 'me!" Storme narrowed her eyes, a vein slightly bulging from her forehead, then grabbed Sairo by his jacket, which startled him.

"I'm also not going to take any sarcasm from you, got that?" Sairo gave a nod and Storme released him from her vice grip. She then left, leaving Sairo to join Luut. They went to their quarters, waiting for what the big mission was.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Sairo was lying down and just listening to what the others were saying. He had nothing better to do except for lying down and waiting for the mission briefing to come through. He didn't really know what to expect, nor how strong the opposing forces will be. But Sairo wasn't scared; he had confidence in his newly found power, and was ready for whatever came at him. He looked over to see Luut and the others playing catch with a grenade, which Sairo was afraid would blow. Much to his relief Storme spoke up and stated that if the grenade exploded she would 'have the task of picking up everyone's sorry bits off the ground.' The men immediately stopped throwing the grenade. The man that currently had the grenade, Breekan, placed the grenade at the foot of his bed. A few moments later the squad selected for the mission were called to the mission briefing room. Upon arrival they were told to take a seat and the briefing had begun, presented by Stark. This was rare as Stark was only present during matters of great importance, noticeable on the faces of some of the soldiers (As Sairo had been told).

"You all have passed the test that was given to you, meaning you have the honours of doing us a great mission that would decide the fate of many things." Stark stated. "The mission in question is to retrieve an item used for the biological enhancement of Super Soldiers. This item is the only one that works amongst all others and the formula for it has been taken. I understand that you saw the two super soldiers fighting?" Some of the people eyed Sairo. "The losing one was enhanced by us, now this may seem bad seeing as he lost, but we did find a special chemical that may help enhance the capabilities to that of the Super Soldier in your ranks. Retrieve this item, and you may find yourself with a lot of power in your hands." Stark started explaining what they had to do to achieve the goal and how to get there, but all the while, Storme was thinking about what she heard in the labs.

"The blood we extracted from this subject may have an enhancing effect on serums we produce." Explained Dr. Williams. "I haven't tested thoroughly but it seems to give a large effect boost to certain chemicals." Storme looked at Sairo. She wondered what his reactions would be to finding out all of this, but as a fighter for The Peacemakers, she would have to keep it under the radar. After the briefing the squad headed to their transports; airdrop from helicopters. They decided to split themselves into two sub teams; the first team led by Storme and the second led by Luut. As they were in the air, Sairo thought about his capabilities. Could he fly, like the other guy? Maybe he could achieve more from his strength. Maybe something as outlandish as shooting blasts from just his bare hands. He gave a slight laugh, which caught Storme's attention.

"Hey, what are you laughing about? This is some serious business we have and here you are, laughing to yourself like a complete idiot!" Sairo looked away to see what was going on outside. They were nearly there. It was a night mission, meant to surprise the enemy. He checked his new scouter for power levels. Pretty consistent so far, just average soldiers being detected. The helicopters silently descended, their stealth capabilities perfect for this. After being given the signal the platoon jumped out and waited to pull their parachutes. A few moments after they did, the entire ground lit up and laser beams were getting shot their way. Parachuting soldiers were dying before the mission even began. Sairo leaned back to go a bit further away than the original landing point. After a while he saw Storme cutting off her parachute and just diving down. After a bit of lucky dodging he finally landed. A lot further away than expected. He was at the edge of a harbour, so far undetected. He saw three enemy soldiers a little bit away; Sairo's cue to take aim. He lined up his shot for the one at the end. With expert precision he shot them down without a single miss. Then an alarm suddenly went and soldiers sprang from nowhere. Sairo checked his scouter. Again, the same consistent power levels as before. He smiled as he shot them down. He kept switching cover until he wasn't too far away from them. Sairo holstered his rifle, sprang over the cover and kicked a soldier out of his way. He then gave an upper cut to a soldier close to him and slid underneath another to smash him to the ground. A laser shot was headed his way, but he somehow deflected it when he was striking another soldier. Sairo grinned a seemingly evil grin. He sprinted towards where the shots were coming from, somehow deflecting all the shots, even killing some soldiers with their own bullets. He broke the skulls of the remaining soldiers with an onslaught of punches and kick. After the massacre Sairo looked up at the base he was attacking. It was large, quite large. It would've taken some time to search the premises if it weren't for the tracking device. Sairo widened his eyes as he realized he deflected shots with only his bare hands. He looked down at his hands, clenching and outstretching them. He did everything instinctively, but how? Suddenly Sairo heard a crackle, followed by Storme's voice coming from his scouter,

"Sairo? Where the hell did you go?" Sairo replied,

"I'm on my way back after killing a squad, you?" Storme gave a small chuckle and said,

"At the actual point we were supposed to land at whilst playing keepy-uppy with the skulls of our enemies. Honestly, I expected better." Sairo was taken back by her reply, then said he said he's making his way back and cut the comm. He was tempted to make his story sound better by admitting he crushed their skulls, but refrained from doing so. When he arrived at where Storme was he was met with a bloodbath, with her in the centre of it all. There were decapitated heads, arms and whatever else she could possibly decapitate. There were perfectly square cubes of flesh in a pile and a pyramid of bones and guns next to it, topped with a machete sticking out of it. Sairo inquired about the rest of their squad, seeing as he didn't want to concentrate on what was around him. Storme said they were waiting for them at the entrance. Sairo looked up and saw a man watching them. The man turned and left after nodding knowingly at Sairo. Storme poked Sairo and asked what he was staring at. Sairo explained,

"I saw a guy who nodded at me like he knew something. He had dark blue hair, like you." Storme's facial expression changed to one of intense tension. She said that they would have to go in quickly. Sairo nodded and followed her in, after she retrieved her machete. He checked his scouter for power levels; this time much higher than the average soldier. There were twelve of them ahead. Sairo informed Storme, who said he should go first seeing as he had a higher power level than them.

"Don't screw anything up, or I'll throw your body into a river myself!" She added. Sairo slightly shuddered from that comment, remembering the scene outside. Sairo waited, then leaped onto one of the soldier's heads. He fell with great force but wasn't dead. The others started to attack Sairo, but weren't prepared like their adversary. He kicked back one of the soldiers to make space for him to jump out. Two enemies ended up hitting one another, giving Sairo a window of opportunity to take them out. Four down. Two to go. They attacked Sairo, who blocked the oncoming punches at a speed that surprised even him. Sairo then kicked them both away, almost floating mid-air. He followed it up by smashing punches into one of their heads. The soldier taking the damage died before Sairo even finished. Sairo then took out his rifle and shot the four soldiers that were grounded before. Now one left. He turned around as was met with a punch to the face. Then he took a bunch more hits before he fell to the ground. He wasn't taking as much damage as the enemy though. The man who was dealing the damage raised his gun at Sairo. He was going to kill him. SHOOF (Say it really fast, emphasis on SH. Thank God for Yahoo answers XD)! The man dropped to the floor. Sairo looked over to see Storme, clearly unimpressed. She tutted.

"Nearly." She said with a mocking tone. Sairo got up and dusted himself off. He pointed out that he could've killed him right there. Storme shook her head in disapproval. But it was true, Sairo would've killed the soldier. He would've deflected the shot right back at him. After a lot of searching and ruthless destruction of people who have clearly taken the super soldier serum, they finally found a large room, with the serum at the end. Storme told the others to keep their guard up and they walked in, not knowing what to expect…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

"Miss me?" Sairo and the others looked over to where the voice came from. It was the dark blue haired man. He was wearing a black trench coat with black trousers and a white scarf. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Storme's soldiers. He killed them all with great ease and went back to where he was before. Storme braced herself, but had a little fear in her eyes.

"Hurecan" She said. Hurecan bowed and started speaking with a carefree tone,

"After a long time, this is how you treat your older bro? Put that thing in your hand down before you get hurt. And who's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend and you're not going to do anything to me!" She said in a voice that would bring a thousand charging bulls to a standstill from fear. Hurecan scoffed and diverted his attention to Sairo. "So you're the one I saw talking to my sis. You took out the whole harbour patrol and a lot of the super soldiers in here. Quite a feat. For a weakling." Sairo couldn't grasp Storme's and Hurecan's relationship, nor did he comprehend how cheesy things have just become. But he was angered by the fact he was called a weakling by someone he barely knew. Hurecan could sense this so he challenged Sairo to a fight.

"Gladly." Was Sairo's response before he launched himself towards Hurecan, fist raised. Hurecan put his hands in his pockets and dodged just before Sairo made contact and hit him down with a hand chop. Sairo rolled back, shocked from what just happened. Sairo snapped back to reality and launched himself forward, this time knowing what to expect. Hurecan pulled of the same manoeuvre, which was met by Sairo when he placed a hand on the ground and flung himself around to kick Hurecan in his side. Hurecan recoiled and said,

"Not bad." He then straightened himself as if nothing had happened. Sairo got into his fighting stance (perfected after the test he took) and prepared to counter Hurecan's move. Hurecan waited for Sairo to make his move, then sighed and appeared behind Sairo and kicked his head into the ground. He then lifted Sairo and launched him upwards. He crossed his arms and waited for Sairo to come back down so Hurecan could kick him back up. This continued for a bit until Sairo grabbed Hurecan's leg and kicked him in his thigh. Hurecan flinched and jumped back. Hurecan then charged what looked like… a ball of energy? But that wasn't possible without equipment, right? That's what Sairo believed until he took it in his stomach from not paying attention. Sairo thought about doing it himself, but had no time to do so. Suddenly Sairo had images flash across his mind. He was pulling off some sort of move where he ended with an explosion in his hand. He saw many people dying, and a man standing with a wide grin, killing a man that looked a bit like Sairo. Sairo looked up. Hurecan was just standing there with a wide grin. Sairo felt something rise in himself. His anger was increasing, and so, he felt, did his power. Hurecan suddenly put on a serious face. Hurecan flung himself at Sairo and started giving an onslaught of punches and kicks, most of which Sairo blocked (Sairo shrugged off the ones that did land). Then Sairo started fighting back, kicking Hurecan's head, then put his hands together and smashed him into the ground. Storme was watching all of this and was genuinely impressed by how much Sairo was holding out. Then a dark green glow surrounded Hurecan.

"Again, not bad. But you will never match up to me!" Hurecan then started screaming and the aura around him grew in both size and intensity. His power level was rising. Fast. Without warning, Hurecan lashed out at Sairo, kicking him with both legs, launching Sairo upwards, spinning like a torpedo. Hurecan flew above Sairo and held out his palms together, charging a light grey energy blast. As soon as Sairo, was at point blank range, Hurecan shouted,

"TORNADO SLAM!" Sairo was smashed into the ground by the stream of energy. Sairo was dazed by the attack, and was unable to battle. Hurecan floated to the ground, laughing at Sairo. "You put up a good fight, not many humans can do so. Tell me, are you more than human? I mean if you took the serum you would've died long time ago." Sairo thought about this whilst trying to get up. Amidst the fighting, Storme snagged the serum and was waiting for Sairo. "Now, you don't look the right mood for fighting, and because I'm so kind, I'll let you live. Only because I want to have a good battle." Hurecan bowed, "Until next time." Hurecan looked up at Storme. "I know you have the serum by the way. But don't worry, your friend here stopped me from trying to kill you. Mark my words however, the next time we meet, including this man, someone's going to die." Storme walked over to Sairo and propped him against her. They made their way out to meet Luut's squad. He asked,

"Did you get the serum?" Storme nodded and ordered him to call in the extraction helicopter. Luut started calling it in so Storme propped Sairo against a rock. She looked for the injuries. Nothing to show so far, except his face. Sairo's handsome features so well defined. Storme shook her head, taken aback by what she was feeling. Did she actually care about him? Why did she? She took some time, then realized they both came from unique backgrounds; Storme's parents were killed by mercenaries, and Sairo was taken from nowhere to be manipulated as the Peacemaker's plaything. Hurecan thought the same, so he went rouge, but Storme stayed, seeing as she had nothing left to do but fulfil her bloodthirsty needs. But maybe she found something else besides the killing. Maybe…

"Hey Storme, chopper's here!" Storme looked out to see the chopper. She picked up Sairo and made her way to the chopper, with a successful mission behind them all.

Meanwhile Hurecan was holding a vial of liquid, laughing to himself. He held it up to the sun as he observed it's 'beauty'. The vial held some of the serum he so casually gave away to Storme. But he wasn't so stupid as to give away ALL of it. Now he would modify it to suit his needs…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

"RUN SAIRO!" Fires were blazing all around him and everyone else there. He looked around searching for the voice that was telling him to escape. There was a woman falling to the ground, the one that was telling him to flee. He saw another, a man this time, fighting off what seemed to be invaders. The world around him was one massive fireball. He was in the centre. He saw the man fall to the invaders by another with a wide grin.

Sairo snapped into consciousness. He was in the infirmary at the army base, drenched from sweat. He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain flash in his body. After a while he slowly and gently rose from his bed. He looked outside the window. It was night time. How long would he have been unconscious for?. He massaged himself a bit to get rid of the pain, or at least make it bearable. Sairo was feeling a little hungry so he looked around for his clothes. They weren't anywhere he could see, so he laid in bet for a while. He started to think about how the mission went, especially the battle between him and Hurecan. Hurecan could fly, and he was able to shoot blasts from his hand. Sairo wondered if he could do that as well, or at least try. Sairo was tempted but then he remembered he was in the infirmary and not out in the field. Hurecan could also cloak himself in a sort of aura. Sairo remembered when he was aggravated. He nearly achieved that feat as he saw a bit of aura go over his head that was, or at least seemed to be, his own. Sairo decided to wait until he was by himself before trying out these techniques. After some time had passed a nurse came holding Sairo's clothes and his scouter. She placed them next to Sairo and left. Sairo took them, went to the changing room opposite of the infirmary and got changed. He equipped his scouter and checked to see it was fine. All the modes were working perfectly, so Sairo went to his quarters to see the others. No one was there when he arrived so he found a manga, took it back and read it on his bed. A while later his entire team stumbled through the doors, all with high spirits, except for Storme, but at this point it was normal. Sairo was playing catch with himself at this point. Luut smacked his hand down on Sairo, which didn't affect him completely (normally Sairo would've flinched a little; Sairo thought that he may have grown stronger from last time, or he got used to it). Luut fed information to Sairo about what was going on. They had a huge party that Sairo missed out on. Sairo told Luut that he done some important research.

"I read this manga, I think it was called Babuto or Maruto or something like that. Anyway the characters were able to use forms of energy using something called, I think markra? I think Hurecan would've used the same techniques or whatever." A soldier, who was known as M, spoke up to correct Sairo,

"Actually it's called Naruto, and they use Chakra, not makra." Sairo looked over at M and just nodded in acceptance of his mistake. Luut laughed.

"Dude, you know how that's a manga and not real?" Sairo nodded and said Hurecan's technique might have been similar. "Well, in the REAL world, people have mastered something called Ki, you know, people that are strong like Hurecan." Sairo nodded. Ki was something people could control if they were strong enough. Sairo remembered his slight aura. Maybe he could master Ki? He would know soon. In the dead of the night, Sairo got out of bed and creeped out. Little did he know Storme was still awake. She followed him out to see what he was up to. Storme took her blaster pistol, in case Sairo decided to wreck the base. Sairo left the base and went to a wide patch of rocky land, not too far away. Storme hid behind a boulder where Sairo's back was turned to so she could see what Sairo what up to. Sairo closed his eyes and concentrated all thoughts into making an energy ball. He felt something happening in his hand. When he opened his eyes he saw a bright yellow, but small, ball of Ki in his hand. He tossed it in front of him without a second thought, and exploded the boulders there. Storme stared wide eyed at what just happened. Did Sairo just learn how to do that in one night? Then she remembered that Sairo was a Saiyan and most likely knew this from beforehand. It was different to see it up close however. The ball of energy itself looked like a work of art, just pure energy hanging there, waiting for its creator to command it. Sairo put his two hands together and charged a ball of Ki and shot it away, which appeared to be stronger than the one with the single hand. However Sairo was confident, with the right sort of training, he could make a one-handed shot as strong as a two-handed one. Sairo sat down and started to meditate. He thought he may be able to control his Ki if he did some spiritual training rather than just physical training. All the while Storme was just hiding, wondering what else Sairo was capable. Even so she had to keep her status as his superior. So what if the commander said they were equals? She didn't care. Not one bit. She was just about to leave when she heard multiple footsteps running towards their location, coming from Sairo's direction. Sairo heard this as well. He got up and saw five wasteland bandits. He checked his scouter. Too easy. This is going to be a bloodbath. The bandits stopped before Sairo, and one of them stepped forward, presumably the leader.

"Hah! You're by yourself against five others, give up now and hand over your valuables. Sairo put his hands up and appeared to oblige. He gave his scouter to the leader. The leader was just about to gut Sairo with his sword when Sairo stopped the attack with two fingers instinctively. He tutted (mainly to hide his surprise at how he managed to catch a blade), then rammed the hilt of the sword through the leader. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. The other bandits raised their swords to attack Sairo. When they were close to Sairo he propelled himself upwards with a Ki blast and shot another at them, completely disintegrating them. The leader was still alive, and saw all this unfold in agony. Sairo walked over to the bandit, snatched his scouter back and equipped it. He looked the leader square in the eye, winked, and then stomped his head flat into the ground. Sairo withdrew quickly. His foot was covered in blood and brains, so someone would notice he'd been out.

"Storme." Sairo called. "Got a tissue?" Storme didn't know what to do. She couldn't just walk out. Maybe she could slowly creep back to base. "It's okay I know you were there all this time. I even detected you on my scouter. I won't tell anyone." Storme slowly rose and walked over to Sairo. She didn't say anything, nor did she have a face full of rage. She walked in front of Sairo and stared at the moon. "What's wrong, jealous?" Storme sighed.

"You're stronger than me aren't you?" She finally said. Sairo confirmed her obvious suspicions.

"Far stronger." Storme looked back at Sairo.

"I'm assuming you want to become my superior?" Sairo shook his head saying that no one was superior in the first place. "Wrong, I'm your superior, or at least was. You kind of angered me since we were assigned to each other." Sairo could guess this but stayed silent. "If you tell the commander, it won't be long before you're promoted, then you won't see me again." Storme never mentioned the fact Sairo may have his mind wiped, or be killed. Sairo wondered whether or not she would miss him, but he came to the conclusion that wasn't possible, seeing as it was Storme.

"You'll be happier when I'm gone right? Or slightly less angry, whatever you think it to be." Storme closed her eyes, facing the moon and giving Sairo nothing but silence. Sairo walked over to Storme. After a while she finally spoke in a gentle voice (to Sairo's surprise),

"Sometimes, when I'm uncomfortable, scared, or even a little hurt, I stare at the moon; somehow the light is soothing. Sometimes I even see my parents." Her eyes glistened with a pain more severe than her everyday behaviour that hurt Sairo, for a reason he knew but dismissed.

"Have you ever told this to anyone?" Storme, shook her head.

"You're the first; be glad." Sairo smirked and stared into the moon. After a while, Sairo spoke,

"It's been some time, you want to head back?" Storme nodded after a while, then they both departed to head back to base.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

Sairo managed to get two hours of sleep before having to wake up. He assumed that Storme wouldn't want to talk about what happened last night, so he kept quiet. He couldn't, however, stop thinking about what he saw in her eyes. He decided he would eventually ask her, but for now there wasn't any time. He had to get ready for whatever happens today, and worry about his assigned partner later, right? He had breakfast then hit the gym to do more than he previously would've had. Storme went to the library, a rare occurrence, and started reading a book. Well, when I say reading, I mean thinking about previous events, in this case, last night. She thought about the things running through her head, the things she wanted to say, and the things she actually did. If she'd have told him, she may have been a little at ease. But Storme was already convinced that she had to deal with it herself. She sighed and got up to leave when her scouter crackled with the communication link,

"Hey, Storme, about last night, you looked a little-" Storme cut the line; she wasn't in the mood for this. Sairo frowned a little before sighing and going to the games room, where Luut and the others were. They were playing snooker and had space for one more. Sairo picked up a cue and joined in with no invitation. "So how's recent things been?" Luut, as jokey as ever talked about how he would always be above Sairo like he would always be 'above his mother'. Sairo laughed a harsh laugh before hitting the ball. After a bit of playing, he shoved his cue into M's hands and went to leave.

"Hey, why so moody?" Luut asked. "Is it because I talked about your mom?" Sairo stopped in the doorway. He answered with,

"1. No and 2. I don't know." Then he left. When he went to his quarters, Storme was there waiting for him whilst sharpening her machete. She quickly said,

"Tonight, same place." Sairo nodded before sitting on the floor and meditating. He imagined his body as a game, where he had to evenly spread his Ki across his whole body. He also had to attain an empty mind. After some while Sairo was confident that his random. He looked over at Storme who was now polishing her gun. Sairo then looked outside; it was nearly night time, so he prepared to 'sleep'. The other soldiers came through the door and prepared to sleep. Eventually Sairo got up, tapped Storme's shoulder and left. Storme got up and followed. They made their way to the empty land they were at the day before, the sky cloudless to give a clear view of the stars. Sairo folded his arms, waiting for Storme to talk.

"Sairo, I need to get something off my chest. I was holding this in and told no one else. It's about my past. I know it's a bit of a sob story but you don't need to care if you don't want to. I used to live in a farm, so naturally I would've had access to a gun, explaining why I'm so good at shooting." Storme smiled for a bit before her face darkened again. "Then, my family started dropping. My mother died when I was really young, she was killed by a bunch of bandits, who took all her belongings, so it was just my dad, me and my brother. Years later, we found my dad next to our car, wrecked. There was a crater nearby, and my dad was lying on the floor, holding his gun but somehow killed by his own bullet. That was days before I was kidnapped. I was taken by a group of rogues. I was used, I couldn't do anything as they tossed me between each other. When they were done with their sick pleasures, they kept me tied up, unclothed and waiting for the next round. Eventually I had the courage to kill them when one of them carelessly left me on the floor untied. I took this very machete," Storme flashed the machete, "And killed all of them one by one. Even though that's all behind me, I still remember the horrors, I just…" Sairo was listening intently, he saw Storme shed her tears. He was hurt by her story.

"You don't need to go on." He said. Storme was silent for a few moments before speaking up.

"Like I said before, I needed to get this off my chest, and tell someone I trust." Sairo was startled by the last line, but he didn't show this. He just let her continue. "Then I joined the army here with my brother. He had a special talent; he could make use of Ki like you. He was immediately taken to the infirmary to…," Storme didn't want to give any hints about what had happened to Sairo, "Be patched up a bit. But after a few days Hurecan thought that he was being used, his power abused even. He went rouge and nearly destroyed the whole facility, but he couldn't bring himself to kill his sister. He left me behind, the memories fresh as ever. He told me, 'One day, we will cross paths again, and either we come together, or one of us dies.' As you can see, it's the second option." Storme stared at the moon, in full agony from all the memories she held back, her ruthless façade down. Sairo was silent as well, then he said,

"I could never imagine someone could ever go through all that, but here you are. I could never empathise for you, but I can help you where I can." Storme acknowledged this and kept staring at the moon. Eventually she looked at Sairo and said,

"For some reason I trust you, a lot. Like I've said before I have never told anyone else, so you're the first. Just don't tell anyone I cry." She laughed and continued, "Sairo, do you remember when I said you caused me unhappiness?" Sairo responded,

"As clear as this night." Storme smirked,

"Well, I didn't mean that. To know you have someone to talk to about these issues is, special to me. And you seem to be that someone. I mean, why else would I give away my weaknesses if I didn't trust you greatly." Sairo was surprised, saying he felt over privileged, which made Storme laugh a bit. "Well, be privileged if that's how you think of it. I would say we're nearly equals. Nearly." Sairo grinned and saluted Storme. She laughed and saluted back. "Well, I think it's time we went, I have an assignment tomorrow, and I'm going to need some shut eye." Sairo nodded and was about to go when he remembered something he saw on T.V.

"Hey, Storme, ever heard of the Cell Games?" Storme looked offended. She said in an angry tone,

"Well duh! The Cell Games are all over the news now, they're going to start in a year, and loads of people are preparing to say goodbye. The leader is supposed to be the strongest being in the world, and there aren't actually people who can match up to his power." Sairo said that he may consider joining, to which Storme scoffed. "If you want to get killed go right ahead! No one's stopping you. You can't join in without some massive power boost." Sairo nodded and they went back to base. Sairo was thinking, what training could he do in a year? Hopefully enough to prove Storme wrong. And enough to survive. Or at least last for an hour…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

10 months later…

They both sprinted, Storme covering the rear and Sairo taking out anyone getting in their way between the destroyed homes. After a while there was silence. Storme crouched down waiting for something to happen. Sairo went to the end of their current alleyway, checking for enemies. Suddenly a man jumped in front of him wearing a baseball mask. Sairo ducked under and head-butted the man's stomach, then kicked him away with great force into the river that flooded through the city. Suddenly a person jumped Sairo from the back with a machete, whom Storme shot with her lightning fast reactions. Sairo looked back and sighed with a crooked smile.

"Wow, you might be a lot stronger than me, but you're still made of flesh; you could still die from simple methods." Sairo emphasised the fact she said 'simple' before they continued their path. Sairo suddenly detected a strong power level in one of the buildings, which he informed Storme about. She nodded and they entered a large building and found who they were looking for. Hurecan.

"It's about time we met again Hurecan!" Said Sairo in a menacing tone. "Although this time you'll be at the receiving end of the pain!" Hurecan laughed.

"And how have you two been?" asked Hurecan in a calm voice. "Arrange your wedding yet?" Storme scowled, but Sairo laughed.

"Oh you're just asking for it now!" He exclaimed. Hurecan changed to an expression of seriousness,

"If you're so strong then I shouldn't be able to beat you up as easily as last time, but I'm pretty sure you will still fall against my power!" Sairo and Hurecan charged at each other, the fight had begun…

9 months earlier…

Sairo was training. Hard. He wore weighted clothing underneath his uniform every time he was at the base or in the wasteland and he was either eating, meditating or training when he wasn't given any missions. Storme started to suspect Sairo was going to do something rash, so she confronted him about it when he was taking his break.

"Sairo, are you going to join the Cell games?" Sairo took a sip from his Glucozade.

"Maybe." Was his response. Storme recoiled a little. She wasn't sure whether or not she liked him as a friend, but she DID know he was a person she could rely on.

"But Sairo, you know you don't have a chance right?" Sairo took another sip.

"I know." He stated. Storme put on a look of confusion.

"So if you know you're going to die, why are you considering joining?" She asked. Sairo took yet another sip. He said,

"If I have too many sips this Glucozade is going to finish soon. But for some reason I always need it, like I need more energy than anyone else. I mean-"

"SAIRO! Seriously, answer my question!" Sairo took another sip and said,

"Well I want to at least try; I'll hate myself if I never try and what if I help to stop some catastrophe. If I don't kill Cell I'll at least tire him out." Storme didn't say anything. She just nodded and left. Sairo watched her walk away. He took another sip. Or at least tried to but found he couldn't do so as the bottle was empty. He went over to the vending machine to see he couldn't get any more as he had finished all the Glucozade in all flavours. Damnit, he thought to himself. He would have to stop training for a while. He looked outside to see its still midday, so he had to go out and find other ways to train, aside from meditation. He left to do some arms training, totally useless he knew but still passes the time, and who knows when he might need gun skills? When he got to the shooting range no one was there. Surprising, he told himself. He picked up one of the pellet guns and started firing away until he was bored. For some reason no one came to the range, except the caretaker. Sairo left not knowing where everyone was. He decided to head back to his quarters and keep reading Naruto; it was actually getting interesting, with the protagonist fighting his best friend. When he got back no one was there. Sairo was now seriously confused. Where the heck was everyone? He decided he would find out later; first he would meditate for a long time, seeing as he had nothing better to do, except go out and train in the wasteland. Actually he should go there now, he thought to himself. Sairo got up after channeling his Ki and left to go outside. On his way he heard techno music coming out of a room to his right. The door read 'Hallway'. He decided to open the door and found where everyone was. They were all having a party without telling him. Sairo felt a little miserable, but then he closed the door and left without letting anyone know. He ventured out into the wasteland with his scouter, remembering to keep his Ki levels low so he wouldn't be detected. He went into the wasteland to see five people wearing battle armour. Suddenly, one of their heads were lobbed off by a clean slice, then two more were speared with tentacles. Sairo ran to see what was going on but by the time he was there they were all dead. And a large beast was there. The beast had a grotesque mass of tentacles and a mouth seemingly larger than its head. The mouth was lined with cruel, blade sharp teeth. The monster let out a deafening roar before lunging at Sairo, who was startled by the roar. It knocked Sairo off his feet before juggling him in the air and slamming him down. Sairo rolled back and squared up to tee monster. He had to quickly power up. He would try something he learnt from Hurecan. He clenched his fists and assumed a half crouch position. He screamed out as his Ki levels shot up. A black aura surrounded him, representing the fire that fueled his rage. He was mad, for a reason he didn't quite understand. He didn't anticipate the monster's move so he was slightly damaged and couldn't fight at his full potential. Shortly after Sairo was done charging he launched forward at the beast, then made a sharp turn upwards. Sairo had learnt how to fly, and he had the bigger advantage. He shot multiple Ki blasts at the beast, which created a smokescreen. The blasts were tiring out Sairo as he hadn't properly learnt how to control his Ki. He lunged at the beast to smash its head into its body, but he was anticipated by the monster and was grabbed by one of the tentacles and tossed aside. Then the monster charged up a ball of energy in its mouth. Sairo saw an opportunity to strike. He jumped up and got ready to strike, but the monster let loose a stream of energy, which Sairo barely dodged. Sairo was slightly shocked. Sairo quickly checked the monster's power level. It was roughly the same as Sairo's. Not good. He flew up to one of the tentacles and kicked it down. He did it with such force that the entire tentacle came off. The monster screamed in agony, which made Sairo smile. He knew how to beat it. He quickly decapitated all the other tentacles which made the creature fall to the floor in pain. Sairo flew in front of the creature and landed. He quickly placed one hand on the floor and vaulted himself into the creature's head. The head was smashed as it entered the body. The creature was dead, and Sairo was proud of his handiwork. This was also good training. But what really caught his attention was how the creature could make Ki power waves. Another move that he might learn? Then Sairo focused on how to get rid of the body; it gets in the way of the moon. He lifted it and threw it after charging an energy blast in his hand to propel it. He did the same with the tentacles (one of which disintegrated) and landed. He turned to see Storme standing there with a look of surprise.

"Honestly, how many times are you going to sneak up on me like this?" He said with a smile. Storme gave a short laugh before saying,

"Honestly, I don't know. But I do know that you've gotten really strong. A month ago you would've most likely died." Sairo acknowledged the compliment then asked what Storme was doing here anyway. She explained that she saw him walk through the door and was going to call him back to the party, but then he got into the fight. "And you know the rest." She added. "You know we have an assignment tomorrow. We have to raid a smaller camp of Hurecan's. He has been sending threats and we may find info about when and where, so tomorrow we're going to go hunting." Sairo thought for a while before nodding. Hunting. A peculiar word for a time like this. Maybe Storme's bloodlust had returned? Who knew. Suddenly he took a punch to his arm from Storme. It actually kind of stung. "Hey dreamer boy!" She exclaimed in a somewhat jolly yet angry tone, "You going to come?" Sairo said he would catch up soon. "That means I'll stay then." Sairo nodded and stared into the sunset, and Storme did the same. "So Sairo," Storme began, "I've told you about my parents, you don't mind telling me about yours?" Sairo waited for a while before saying, "I don't know about them. I did have this vision twice where a woman and a man were dying. They were killed by this man who gave a wide grin. Do you remember when I somehow charged up against Hurecan? That vision came into my head, and his grin resembled the man who killed them. I think the people who died were my parents." Storme nodded and looked back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm even sorrier that you have no pleasant memories of them." Sairo dismissed the apologies, saying she didn't need to apologize. Storme replied with, "Alright then, it's only courteous!" Sairo smirked. Sairo thought that comment a little insensitive, but he didn't care, he shared a nearly common background, and her company was enough to keep him here. After a while they returned to base, to see Luut and friends waiting for them.

"Ok children." He said with a large grin. "I can see what you two are up two, so admit it! You two like each other!" Sairo and Storme were taken back by this. Sairo spoke up,

"And what proof do you have?"

"Well," Luut began, "You two are always sneaking out to hang out with each other; Storme even ditched the party to hang out with you. Admit it guys!" Storme drew her machete, placed the blade near Luut's neck and said in a malicious voice,

"If you really think that, then maybe I should take your brain out to be washed with some bleach and your own blood!" Luut laughed nervously and asked what they did in their spare time. Sairo hastily said,

"I've been training, and need a training partner. Seeing as none of you are any good, I decided to pick Storme." Luut then turned to Storme and asked why she'd do it. She said with a master actor's guise,

"I figured it would be good training for both of us; I become faster and stronger, and I'll kill him if he doesn't fight at the level I need him to, so it keeps him on his toes." Luut nodded, accepting her reason, somewhat shook by what he heard; a soldier willing to kill a fellow companion for the sake of keeping up with her. After some hanging out outside the facility they all went in, Sairo wondering how his assignment will turn out.


End file.
